My Cutie Robot
by SeoltangSyub93
Summary: Park Jimin, seorang ilmuwan cerdas yang berhasil membuat sebuah robot manis yang sangat mirip dengan manusia, yang bahkan manusia lain tak akan percaya ia robot. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Jimin malah terlibat dalam sebuah kisah cinta dengan hasil kerja kerasnya itu? MinYoon / YoonMin! BTS / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / Jimin!seme x Suga!uke / CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE
1. Prologue

**My Cutie Robot**

 **S** **eoltangSyub93**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tampan berjas putih tengah mengotak-atik sebuah mesin yang beberapa lalu dibuatnya. Sudah cukup lama ia berada diruangan itu―masih mengotak-atik, membongkar pasang beberapa mesin serta sistem tertentu pada objek yang ada didepannya hingga membentuk sebuah postur tubuh mungil yang tak lebih tinggi darinya.

Memasangkan mesin terakhir pada bagian lengan, pemuda bersurai merah maroon ini menyelesaikan hasil kerjanya.

Dia menghela nafas lelah sekaligus lega, bangga atas karyanya yang sudah selesai.

Mata sayu,

Bibir tipis,

Surai merah muda,

Pipi chubby,..

Sempurna.

Tubuh mungil buatannya yang sudah terlihat sempurna itu kini hanya tinggal dipasangi pakaian.

Profesor muda yang diketahui bernama Park Jimin itu kini mengotak-atik komputernya yang tersambung dengan karyanya itu, berusaha mengaktifkannya.

Saat Jimin menoleh, sepasang mata dihadapannya mengerjap, mengedarkan manik sewarna caramel-nya ke segala arah.

Mencoba berpikir dan membatin untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jimin tersenyum puas seraya mendekati hasil kerja kerasnya.

Sang objek yang merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain selain dirinya itu menoleh dan menatap Jimin, lalu mengerjap datar.

"sempurna.." gumam Jimin, mengelus pipi chubby ciptaannya.

"manis, mulai sekarang namamu Suga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED..** **or delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holaa~

Onew wifeu dateng lagi bawa ff baru sekaligus uname baru/? ^^ *yang dulu RealMutiSHAWOL*

MinYoon egen nih, hehe... :D

Btw, ini ff chaptered pertama loh~ jadi maaf kalo kalian emang gak tertarik _

Tapi aku bakal usahain ff ini fast update, tergantung kalian juga sih.. kalau kalian tertarik, Aku mau lanjutin ff ini. Kalau nggak, ya aku delete aja ̕ ̕

.

Oke, aku harap review kalian positif semua yaa~~ :*


	2. Chapter 1

**My Cutie Robot**

 **SeoltangSyub93**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah kau pernah menonton film ̒Terminator̒?

Film itu mengisahkan tentang mayat mayat tentara AS yang dihidupkan kembali menjadi robot tempur.

Tapi itu semua adalah fiksi dari sebuah film, dan kita tahu itu.

Namun, Park Jimin, seorang teknokrat ahli kimia organik dan ahli komputer robotik mampu membuat robot yang benar benar mirip dengan manusia.

Robot pertama yang dibuatnya adalah seorang laki laki mungil dengan wajah manis, yang ia beri kode nama ̒Suga̒.

Suga dilengkapi dengan komputer di bawah ̒kulit̒ silikon hypoallergenic lembut sebagai otaknya. Sebelum penggunaan, Suga membutuhkan pengenalan suara Jimin sendiri dan vocal instant, perangkat lunak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan percakapan lanjutan.

"banyak permintaan dari berbagai Negara untuk jenis produk baru ini" ucap Jimin, tersenyum lebar sembari merangkul pundak sempit robot cantiknya. "Mereka semua seperti tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi―maaf, Suga kubuat hanya satu dan hanya untukku"

Bahkan Namjoon, salah satu sahabat karib Jimin pun mengungkapkan keheranannya bahwa Suga yang diajaknya bicara tadi malam dapat melanjutkan percakapan seperti manusia hidup realistis dan mengekspresikan segala emosi persis seperti manusia sungguhan.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

"kau hebat, man" Hoseok bertepuk tangan dan menepuk pundak Jimin kagum.

Jimin kembali tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, hyung" balasnya tulus. "atas keberhasilanku, bagaimana kalau kau dan yang lainnya ku traktir makan di restoran C yang terkenal itu?"

"Call!"

Seokjin terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipi Suga. "Dia manis sekali, uuh.."

"yak! Hyung, lepaskan! Kau bisa merusak wajah cantiknya!" Jimin berseru heboh. Membuat Seokjin menjitaknya. "Memangnya jenis silikon yang baru kau temukan ini mudah rusak?!" pekiknya kesal.

Hoseok mengelus pipi Suga. "uwah, kulitnya lembut.." ujarnya, membuat Jimin tersenyum bangga.

Suga yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan pun kini bersuara dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak―namun lembut, "tuan Jimin, kapan kita bisa pulang?"

"Ooohh!"

"uwwaahh!"

"heol daebak!"

Suga mengerjap bingung. Jimin memasang wajah datarnya dan berdehem, "sebentar lagi, Syubi" dan dijawab oleh anggukan Suga.

"hey, ayo ajari Suga berbagai hal!"

"ide bagus!"

"kita belikan dia baju dan aksesori!"

"eung.. teman teman," Jimin menengahi. Ia lelah dan ingin segera pulang setelah menghadiri acara traktiran yang dibuatnya sendiri nanti. "Suga bahkan lebih pintar dari kalian"

"kajja!"

Seokjin menggandeng lengan Suga dengan ceria dan membawanya menjauh dari Jimin, diikuti Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"What the.."

Jimin menepuk dahinya sendiri, mencoba memaklumi sahabat sahabatnya yang memang seperti itu sejak lama.

"eum, maaf.."

Suga berhenti mengikuti mereka. Menoleh dan menunjuk Jimin yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. "Suga tidak mau ikut kalau tuan Jimin tidak bersama Suga" katanya pelan.

"hah?!"

"apa apaan ini!?"

"ternyata Jimin memang memprogramnya seperti itu. Dasar protektif" Namjoon pokerface.

Jimin tertawa dan meraih pinggang kecil Suga untuk dirangkulnya.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

Jimin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di apartemen miliknya yang empuk. "lelah sekali.." ia merentangkan tangannya keatas.

Suga melangkahkan kaki langsingnya yang telanjang mendekati Jimin. "tuan Jimin ingin mandi? Akan Suga siapkan air hangat,"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "terima kasih.. setelah itu ganti bajumu dengan salah satu piyama yang baru dibeli tadi dan memasaklah untukku"

Ganti Suga yang mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "jika tuan Jimin butuh sesuatu lagi, panggil Suga saja"

"baiklah.."

Suga segera berjalan ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jimin―Jimin yang bilang sendiri ingin sekamar dengannya.

Sesaat setelah Suga pergi, Jimin menghela nafas lelah.

Cukup untuk hari ini, pikir Jimin. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

19.26 AM KST.

Belum terlalu malam untuk tidur, tapi jam makan malam sudah terlewat.

Jimin kembali memutar gambaran kejadian hari ini di otaknya.

Jam 8 pagi tadi dia menghadiri acara yang mengundangnya sebagai bintang tamu sampai pukul 10, lalu setelah itu ia diwawancarai tentang keberhasilannya dalam membuat Suga―makan waktu 1 jam 30 menit, termasuk betapa kesusahannya dia melindungi tubuh mungil Suga dari keramaian dan berdesakan dengan banyak orang disana untuk bisa mencapai mobilnya.

Kemudian dia ada janji dengan rekan sesama ilmuwan di sebuah kafe, sekalian beristirahat―dua jam.

Lalu saat Jimin dan Suga keluar dari kafe itu untuk pulang ke apartemen Jimin, mereka malah bertemu dengan Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon. Awalnya mereka hanya berbincang sebentar, sebelum Seokjin kegirangan melihat Suga dan menggeret mereka semua ke mall. Berkeliling kesana kemari hanya untuk membelikan pakaian dan aksesori untuk robot kesayangan mereka.

―walaupun awalnya Jimin menolak dan berkata bahwa Suga akan terus memakai bajunya― namun Jimin bisa apa kalau Seokjin sudah merengek dan Hoseok terus berkata akan menculik menyelinap malam malam ke apartemen Jimin lalu menculik Suga, ditambah Namjoon yang memelototinya.

Apa salah Jimin, ya Tuhan?

Mereka menghabiskan waktu empat jam lamanya―yang menurut Jimin berharga.

Membuat Jimin sakit kepala dan memilih izin langsung pulang bahkan sebelum mereka sempat makan makan bersama. Namun karena Jimin sudah berjanji, maka ia memberikan uang lima puluh ribu won nya pada ketiga sahabat karibnya itu dengan ikhlas.

Dan berakhir dengan Jimin dan Suga yang terjebak macet di jalan, di dalam mobil Jimin yang anehnya malah terasa semakin gerah setelah AC dinyalakan. Dan itu menghabiskan waktu delapan puluh me―ah tidak, Jimin bahkan tidak rela menghitung kembali waktu berharganya yang terbuang sia sia hanya karena banyaknya kendaraan sialan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk cepat sampai di apartemennya yang nyaman.

Lagipula ia kesal dan terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya―heol Jimin, kau daritadi berikir, tahu?

Meluruskan kakinya dan menguap pelan, Jimin memejamkan matanya. Namun entah kenapa, di otaknya tiba tiba muncul gambaran Suga yang sedang tersenyum. Oh, apa ini?

"aish!" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin akhirnya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ia yakini itu Suga di antara suara detikan jarum jam. Membuatnya membuka matanya kembali dengan susah payah―matanya terasa berat, ngomong ngomong.

"tuan Jimin, air hangatnya sudah siap" katanya, berjalan mendekati Jimin.

Jimin merespon dengan bergumam, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Suga yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama hijau bermotif karakter kartun keroro―terlihat kebesaran, tapi malah terlihat cocok.

Menggemaskan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Robot kecilnya ini sungguh manis, sebagaimana namanya. Ia memang tak salah memberi nama.

"Oh ya, nanti sekalian buatkan aku americano, ne?"

"eh?" Suga mengerjap. "tapi, americano mengandung banyak kafein.. tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tuan.."

Jimin terkekeh. "tak akan apa apa kalau kita hanya sedikit mengonsumsinya, Syubi.."

Sesaat, Suga menata ragu Jimin. Namun pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "baiklah"

"jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, dan panggil aku Jimin ne?" Jimin mengusap pundak Suga lembut.

Suga tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne"

Jimin membalas senyumnya dan segera berlalu ke kamarnya, berniat untuk mandi.

̒mengkhawatirkan̒ ya? Apa kau lupa kalau Suga itu robot buatanmu sendiri, Jimin?

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

Jimin telah mandi dan mengenakan piyama kotak kotaknya hitam putihnya ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bisa mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur, mungkin makanan yang dibuat Suga untuknya sudah siap untuk dimakan.

Hmm, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

Setelah memakai sandal rumah, Jimin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapurnya. Aroma sedap yang menguar jelas di indra penciumannya semakin membuatnya merasa lapar, bahkan perutnya pun sampai berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Dari ambang pintu, Jimin bisa memandang Suga― sedang menata piring piring yang telah berisi makanan di meja makan; masih menggunakan apron birunya tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun.

"Suga"

Jimin kembali berjalan, kali ini untuk menghampiri sang robot. Tersenyum saat Suga menoleh dan beralih menatapnya.

"Oh," Suga mengelap tangannya pada apron dan ikut tersenyum. "Jimin, makananmu sudah siap"

"Mm.. apa saja yang kau buat malam ini?" Jimin menggeser salah satu kursi meja makannya untuk dipakainya duduk.

"Suga hanya membuat udang goreng, bulgogi, samgyetang dan Americano untuk Jimin"

"pasti akan terasa enak.. uuh, aku benar benar lapar" Jimin segera mengambil sumpit untuk membawa satu udang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Suga menatapnya penasaran.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "enak!"

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

"Jiminnie~!"

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Disana, seorang namja mungil berlari menghampirinya, tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan ceria.

Kulit putih bersih yang bagaikan transparan, mata sayu, bibir tipis yang terlihat sangat enak untuk dicicipi dan surai hitam legam menambah kesan manisnya.

̒Suga?̒ Jimin membatin. Ah tidak, rambut Suga kan berwarna merah muda. Tapi...

Orang dihadapannya ini, mirip sekali..

Jimin berdehem, "siapa kau?" tanyanya berpura pura bingung.

"aku, Min Yoongi" dia menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Jimin merasa melayang walau hanya sesaat.

"uhn, apa aku mengenalmu? dan―darimana kau tahu namaku?" pertanyaan bodoh, Jimin.

"tentu saja aku tahu," jawabnya enteng, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin yang pertama. Namja yang mengaku bernama Yoongi ini terdiam sesaat sebelum tiba tiba melompat menerjang Jimin. Memeluk lehernya dengan erat, membuat Jimin terhuyung ke belakang―dan reflek menahan berat badan Yoongi yang sebenarnya terasa tidak berat sama sekali.

"Jiminnie, aku milikmu~"

Nada imut yang baru keluar dari mulut kecil Yoongi membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas, apalagi Yoongi kini menggesekkan pipi gembilnya ke leher Jimin.

Namun sebelum Jimin sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tiba tiba keadaan menjadi sangat gelap, langit berubah warna menjadi merah mengerikan, bertepatan dengan Yoongi yang berangsur angsur menghilang dari dekapannya sehingga ia hanya mendekap angin kosong.

"Y Yoongi?!"

"Jimin!"

Sebuah seruan membuat Jimin kembali menoleh dan merasa nyawanya hanya tinggal di ujung kuku kakinya saat menyaksikan Yoongi kini tengah berada di jendela lantai tiga sebuah gedung besar yang sedang terbakar.

Yoongi menangis dengan keras, terbatuk batuk di sela kegiatannya meneriaki Jimin, memanggilnya berkali kali untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari sana. Dari api yang perlahan lahan melahap gedung yang kini dipijaknya.

"Jimin! Hiks.. Tolong aku!"

"Yoongi!"

"uhuk disini panas Jim.. hiks, aku tak bisa keluar dari sini.. uhuk!"

Jimin berteriak memanggil Yoongi seperti orang gila dan segera berlari dengan paniknya untuk menolong Yoongi yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Entahlah, tapi ia takut Yoongi kenapa napa karena menghirup asap terlalu banyak, takut yoongi tak terselamatkan hanya karena ia yang terlalu lambat menyelamatkannya.

Takut.

Sungguh takut.

Hanya perasaan Jimin atau apa, gedung yang ditujunya malah terlihat semakin jauh.

Semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin jauh pula Yoongi dari pandangannya.

"Yoongi! Bertahanlah! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana! aku―"

BRUK

Jimin terjatuh.

Terjatuh semakin dalam, sampai kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Sakit.

.

.

.

BRUK

Jimin membuka matanya paksa saat merasakan sakit menyergap punggungnya. Rasanya seperti membentur sesuatu dengan keras. Dan itu dingin.

Mengerjap saat menyadari ia masih berada di kamarnya yang nyaman. ̒mimpi..̒

Jimin beranjak dari jatuhnya dan berdiri dengan malas, melirik jam dinding dari sudut matanya. Lalu merangkak menaiki ranjangnya yang mana masih terdapat Suga yang sedang terlelap―Jimin bisa mematikan programnya dan menghidupkannya lagi jika ia mau―saat pagi nanti. Sedangkan sekarang masih pukul 02.36 AM KST.

Lebih baik ia men charge robot cantiknya sekarang.

Jimin menatap Suga yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Tersenyum dalam diam dan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh pipi Suga nya.

Memutar kembali ingatannya pada mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

̒Yoongi….?̒

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **Haii ̒ ̒**

 **Ff ini akhirnya aku putusin buat dilanjut, karena emang banyak yang minta lanjut._.**

 **Alurnya absurd banget, duh /.\**

 **Aku minta maaf kalo emang alur ceritanya gak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian pikirin, banyak typo, dan emang di otak aku storynya berubah ubah u.u**

 **Ini aku ngetiknya ngebut sih, soalnya banyak yang minta fast udate, yang emang aku usahain biar kaliannya gak kecewa x3**

 **Balasan review My Cutie Robot Prologue:**

 **:** hahaha, temanya aneh ya? Habisnya ide ini ngalir gitu aja, dan mubazir/? Kalau dibiarin :3 ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **Jang Taeyoung :** iya hehe, Yoongi kan emang ultimate uke di bts :d Ini udah lanjut kok, makasih udah review dan semoga suka^^

 **mokpochoi96 :** haha, iya ini udah lanjut. Maaf udatenya gak sekilat yang kamu mau u.u makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **MixYoonFm :** ini gak semanis yang kamu bayangin, maaf T^T makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **csupernova :** ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **yoonmints :** udah lanjut nih, tapi kayaknya gak sekeren yang kamu pikirin huwee T.T makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **ViiThyung :** haha, okay thanks for your review :D maybe this fiction not like your mind, so.. Hope you like it^^ *RIP language*

 **jeonghanienoona :** ini udah lanjut, iyaa syuga emang udah unyuk dari dulu haha.. makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **minkook94 :** udah lanjut nih, makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **:** ini udah lanjut rate? Hmm, mungkin aja x3 tadinya mau dikasih rate K+, tapi.. asudahlah :3 makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **Lee Shikuni :** haha iya :" ini udah next, makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **chimscheeks** : masa sih? Ini kayaknya gak sebagus yang kamu harapkan deh :G hoho, lopyutuu~ makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

 **dinalistiawaty1 :** udah lanjut kok, hehe iya tapi disini Suga rambutnya pink :D makasih udah review ya, semoga suka^^

.

 **MAKASIH DUKUNGANNYA KALIAN SEMUAAA~~! :* :***

 **Review lagi pliiiiss w**

 **Siders juga, ayoo olahraga jempol, ngasih review cuman emot juga gapapa :")**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, kayaknya bakal telat update ; ; tergantung review, oke?**

 **lopyu semoaahhh~~~! :***


	3. Chapter 2

**My Cutie Robot**

 **SeoltangSyub93**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pagi harinya Jimin terbangun dengan bahu dan lengan yang terasa pegal.

Saat terbangun tadi malam karena mimpi itu, Jimin tidak langsung tidur. Setelah men-charge Suga, ia malah sibuk memikirkan kembaran Suga di mimpinya.

Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Oh, iya.

Kalau Jimin tidak salah ingat, ia bilang namanya Min Yoongi.

Yah, Jimin tidak merasa mengenalnya. Nama itu bahkan terdengar sangat asing ditelinganya. Tapi, Yoongi di mimpinya seperti sangat akrab dengannya. Apalagi sampai mengatakan bahwa ia adalah milik Jimin.

Juga, bagaimana mungkin Yoongi dapat begitu mirip dengan Suga-nya? Apa ia dan Yoongi pernah memiliki suatu hubungan di kehidupan sebelumnya, sehingga insting Jimin menyuruhnya membuat robot yang berwajah sama dengan Yoongi?

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Jimin tidak mengerti.

Ini semua terlalu rumit.

Tapi, bisa jadi kalau Yoongi sebenarnya hanyalah karakter khayalan yang ia buat sendiri dengan imajinasinya dan hanya ada di alam mimpinya.

Uh, Jimin merasa sakit kepalanya akan datang jika ia memikirkan ini terus menerus.

Jimin beranjak dari tidurnya dan menggumam pelan saat jam dinding tertangkap oleh matanya.

05.55 AM KST, Masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi untuk mencabut charger Suga. Jadi ada baiknya ia mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mengaktifkan program robot manisnya.

Turun dari ranjangnya dan memijat pelan bahunya yang terasa sakit, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

Sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas terus menerus menyala tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Menampilkan layarnya yang terdapat panggilan dari kontak bernama 'My Jungkookie 3'.

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

Profesor muda bermarga Park ini mengucek matanya pelan, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat berada di posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit.

Mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah, dan tidak sengaja menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kamar mandi.

08.17 AM KST.

Oh. Dia hanya tertidur sebentar saat berendam.

Jimin menguap pelan, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang seperti terlupakan oleh otaknya.

Sedetik kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar.

"ASTAGA! SUGA!"

—dan kemudian segera berlari keluar tanpa memedulikan bahwa ia tidak memakai sehelai kain pun ditubuh 'pendekar'nya.

Yeah, pendek dan kekar.

Jimin terseok seok mendekati Suga.

Tadi kakinya terbentur sudut bathub saking paniknya. Setelah mencabut chargernya, Jimin mulai mengaktifkan programnya dan bergumam panik saat tubuh robotnya terasa panas, bukan lagi hangat.

Aku belum bilang, ya?

Suga memiliki sebuah motor mini di dalam dadanya, berfungsi memompa udara hangat keseluruh tubuhnya melalui jaringan tabung lembut yang meniupkan angin melalui tubuhnya. Ini memastikan agar tubuh Suga tetap hangat, sehangat tubuh manusia sungguhan jika disentuh.

Jimin tersenyum penuh harap—semoga karyanya ini tidak rusak.

Objek pertama yang dilihat Suga pagi ini adalah wajah memelas Jimin. Suga menyernyit bingung.

"Jimin, itu—"

Ting tong!

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Jimin mengerjap heran. "tunggu sebentar, ne Syubi.." dan kembali berjalan keluar kamarnya, lalu membuka pintunya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

"hyung, kenapa kau—AAAAA!"

Tersentak, Jimin membawa matanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh pemuda dihadapannya sehingga ia berteriak.

"HUWAAA!"

BRAK

Deg

Deg

"Fak! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?!"

"Jimin?"

Jimin terlonjak saat menoleh melihat Suga sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar mereka, menatapnya penuh tanya. Membuatnya segera menutup daerah privatnya dengan kedua tangan. "iya?"

"ada apa dengan pakaian Jimin? Kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

"eh, itu.."

"Jiminnie hyung!"

Suga menoleh dan menatap penuh ingin tahu pada suara setengah merengek yang berasal dari balik pintu masuk apartemen Jimin.

"siapa?" Suga berniat membukakan pintunya, namun langsung ditahan Jimin. "Eh, wae?"

"aniya, bukan siapa siapa kok" jawab Jimin cepat dan segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Suga mengernyit, namun diam. "Jimin, boleh ku bukakan pintunya?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat hening. Mungkin orang itu sudah pergi.

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" jerit Jimin dari dalam kamar sebagai jawaban.

"Jimin hyuuungg!" suara di sana malah terdengar lagi. Kali ini rengekannya bertambah keras. "buka pintunya, suara siapa itu!?"

Suga merenggut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai baju rumahan yang terlihat santai.

"Jimin—"

"ssstt,"

Jimin mendesis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Suga untuk diam.

Suga menurut.

Jimin berdehem dan akhirnya membuka pintu secara perlahan. Seseorang di balik pintu tersentak kaget dan segera berdiri dari jongkoknya yang terlihat tidak elit.

"hyungie—"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku kabur dari rumah dan sudah mengirim pesan padamu bahwa aku akan datang, hyung.. kau juga tak mengangkat semua telepon dariku.."

"aku mematikan ponselku, Jeon" jawab Jimin cepat.

"jangan memanggilku dengan margaku, hyung. Dan lagipula tadi itu tersambung!"

"ooh, berarti aku men silentnya"

Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melangkah masuk,—nyaris menerobos. Namun ditahan Jimin. "mau apa kau?"

"hyung, masa aku tak boleh masuk? Aku kan kekasihmuu.." Jungkook merengek.

"kekasih?" Jimin menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Jeon!"

"hyung!"

"kemana si Kim sialan itu? Dia tak menjagamu dengan baik? Dia tak bisa memuaskanmu? Atau dia justru malah balik menyelingkuhimu?"

PLAK

"aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya!"

Jimin mengusap bekas tamparan Jungkook di pipinya dengan kasar. "lihatlah. Datang ke apartemen orang lain pagi pagi, memaksa masuk ke dalam, mengaku sebagai kekasihnya dan kini malah menamparnya dengan mudah"

Jungkook sudah akan menampar Jimin lagi kalau saja tak ada yang menahan lengan kecilnya dengan kuat. Lengan yang lebih kecil.

"ukh. Siapa kau?"

Jungkook berucap sinis, menatap Suga seraya menghentakkan lenganya ke bawah, membuat genggaman tangan Suga terlepas. "kau hanya sebuah robot 'mirip' manusia, rongsokan tak berguna yang hanya dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Jimin hyung! Kau hanya sebentar disini!"

"CUKUP, JEON!"

Jimin mendorong Jungkook menjauh dari apartemennya sebelum membanting pintunya dengan keras. Tak lupa menguncinya.

Suga menatap Jimin bingung. "siapa itu tadi? Sepertinya ia tak menyukaiku"

Jimin menoleh hanya untuk mendapati robot buatannya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan bingung, membuat gestur imut sedemikian rupa. Memancing Jimin untuk tersenyum dan menyentuh rambutnya. "bukan siapa siapa.."

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

Suga mengernyit menatap sebuah kartu undangan di tangannya.

"siapa Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jimin. Mendapati ada sebuah kiriman untuk Jimin, yang ternyata berisi sebuah undangan pesta.

Sendirian, karena Jimin sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli persediaan makanan dan alat alat untuknya bekerja. Setelah kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya, Suga mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Kemudian mengingat ingat nama teman Jimin yang diketahuinya.

Jung Hoseok,

Kim Seokjin,

Kim Namjoon,

Kim Seokjin,

Jung Hoseok,

Kim Namjoon..

..dan Jeon Jungkook, pemuda manis bergigi seperti kelinci yang tadi pagi datang dan mengatainya rongsokan.

Aish.

Suga mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali membaca undangan itu.

Disitu tertulis, Taehyung mengundang Jimin ke pesta yang dibuatnya sendiri malam ini. Tapi diwajibkan membawa pasangan, dan memakai pakaian formal. Mungkin ini promnight, pikir Suga.

Suga mengumam, menaruh undangan itu di meja dan beranjak, berniat ke dapur jika saja suara bel tak mengusiknya.

"Jimin?"

Suga melihat dari intercom, namun hanya ada warna hitam yang dilihatnya.

Penasaran, Suga membuka pintu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dua orang bertubuh besar dan kekar. Pakaian mereka serba hitam, ditambah sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah mereka.

"iya? Jimin tidak ada, sedang keluar.." ujarnya.

Yang Suga tahu, ia tak merasa mengenal orang orang dihadapannya. Tapi mungkin bisa saja dikenal oleh Jimin.

Dua orang dihadapannya tidak menjawab, malah menerobos masuk ke dalam, membuat tubuh mungilnya terdorong mundur ke belakang.

"apa yang—"

Salah satu dari orang kekar itu menyergap Suga dari belakang, mengunci lengan kecilnya ke balik punggungnya. Sadar dalam bahaya, Suga menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk memberontak dari dua orang yang diyakininya memang sengaja dikirim sebagai suruhan seseorang.

"JIMIN!"

Sedangkan si kekar yang lain bergegas mematikan program Suga atas isyarat dari temannya.

"JIM—"

Tubuh Suga yang langsung ambruk kini diangkat oleh si kekar di pundaknya. "rencana sukses. Ayo serahkan robot ini pada bos"

BUGH

tiba tiba si kekar yang mematikan program Suga tadi jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "hei!"

"PENCURI SIALAN!"

BUGH

Teriakan menggelegar yang dibarengi oleh suara kaki mengenai rahang dengan keras itu membuat si kekar melempar Suga sembarang sebelum pingsan ditempat dengan Jimin yang menginjak lehernya dengan kuat.

Tubuh Suga membentur lantai; keras, menimbulkan bunyi besi bergesekan yang memekakkan telinga.

Jimin menggeram, melemparkan barang bawaannya pada sofa kemudian menggusur dua orang kekar tadi menjauh dari apartemennya sebelum menutup pintunya sekaligus menguncinya.

"Suga.." Jimin bergumam.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suga.

Baru ditinggal sendiri sekali saja, robot cantiknya ini nyaris berada di tangan orang lain. Apa begitu banyak orang yang membutuhkan robotnya ini sebagai percobaan?

Jimin menghela nafas, mengangkat tubuh Suga dalam gendongannya lalu merebahkannya di ranjang empuk miliknya. Jimin yakin dua orang tadi pasti dikirim oleh seseorang.

Mulai mengaktifkan program Suga, Jimin meraih ponselnya sembari menunggu Suga membuka matanya dengan sabar. Dan mendecih saat 27 misscall dan 8 pesan datang dari kontak bernama 'My Jungkookie 3'.

Oh iya. Jimin lupa mengganti nama kontaknya.

Mengedikkan bahu acuh, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghapus nomor itu dari ponselnya. Kemudian menoleh pada tempat dimana ia meletakkan Suga.

"SUGA?!"

Robot cantiknya menghilang, tak ada di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong semuanyaa~~**

 **Aku bawa chap 2 nih, hehehee ^^;;;**

 **Maaf kalo gak memuaskan ya, alurnya belibet sihh.. mana ngetiknya ngebut lagi T^T Chap sebelumnya juga, aku baca lagi ternyata malah banyak typo u.u**

 **Mana minggu depan aku UAS, duh ; ; Kesibukan aku sebagai kelas 9 emang banyaaakkk banget *gaknanya***

 **Jadi, chapter depan juga gak bisa aku selesaiin cepet cepet ._.**

 **BETEWE MV RUN KEREN AAA QWQ SYUBI NYA BERANTEM AMA KUKI ^.^ BANYAK KOOKGA MINHOPE YA DISITU.. TUKERAN KAPEL MEREKA.**

 **Makasih yang udah review kemarin, aku seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang suka sama pemikiranku ini :"D**

 **Maaf juga gak bisa balesin satu satu lagi kayak kemaren :"**

 **Aku cinta kalian semua/? :***

 **Review lagi plis ;w;**

 **New Reader juga, review yaaa~~!**


	4. Chapter 3

My Cutie Robot

SeoltangSyub93

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"SUGA!"

Jimin menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mencoba mengetahui keberadaan Suga dengan matanya.

Tak ada.

"Syubi!"

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya, bergegas mengelilingi apartemennya yang lumayan besar itu. Berbagai pikiran aneh bermunculan didalam otaknya, pikiran yang ditemukannya sendiri tapi malah membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Apa mungkin dua orang tadi berhasil masuk dan membawa pergi Suga?

Tapi, tak akan mungkin secepat itu kan?

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mencoba mengusir berbagai pikiran buruk yang datang begitu saja ke dalam otaknya.

Jimin berlari ke semua sudut-sudut apartemennya, mencari Suga dicelah celah yang sekiranya cukup untuk tubuh Suga.

Menuju kesana kemari, berputar putar ke tempat yang mustahil Suga ada disana seperti kamar mandi. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, untuk apa Suga ke kamar mandi? Membetulkan keran air? Yang benar saja.

Jimin sampai pusing sendiri. Khawatir, bingung, kesal bercampur jadi satu.

Hingga akhirnya..

CKLEK

"!"

BRUK

.

.

.

.

.

"aduh.."

Jimin meringis saat membuka mata. Tahu tahu saja dia sudah ada di kamarnya dengan dahi dan hidung yang terasa sakit.

Kenapa sih? pikirnya bingung. Pasti memar, batinnya.

"eh, Jimin sudah sadar.."

Jimin menoleh, dan langsung bertatapan dengan iris caramel yang sangat dikenalnya. Secara refleks, dia bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"SYUBI! Kau kemana saja eoh?!"

"Suga?" Suga mengerjap sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Suga daritadi di dapur, Jimin.."

"kenapa kau tak bilang dulu padakuu?" Jimin bertanya gemas.

"tadi Suga memanggil Jimin berkali-kali, tapi Jimin tidak merespon"

Jimin mengernyit ,"eh masa?"

Suga mengangguk enteng. "iya"

Berarti ini murni salahnya sendiri.

"lalu kenapa aku bisa disini? Tadi kan.." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "tadi, saat Suga membuka pintu dapur tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gedebuk yang keras. Saat Suga lihat, Jimin sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri" jelas Suga panjang lebar.

Jimin mengangguk paham. Berarti tadi dia pingsan gara-gara kepentok pintu? Yang benar saja. Ini memalukan, pikir Jimin.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana caramu memindahkanku kesini?" tanya Jimin heran. "Suga menarik lengan Jimin" jawabnya.

Loh?

Menarik bagaimana? Tunggu. Kalau Jimin tadi tergeletak di lantai dan Suga menarik lengannya menuju kamar, berarti..

"KAU MENYERETKU?!"

Suga mengerjap satu kali. "iya" jawabannya membuat Jimin menepuk jidatnya. "ya Tuhan.."

"oh, Jimin" kata Suga dengan tiba-tiba, seakan baru ingat sesuatu. "tadi ada kiriman surat berisi undangan dari temanmu yang namanya Kim Taehyung"

"Ha?" Jimin segera merubah raut wajahnya. "siapa?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

"Kim Taehyung," jawab Suga. "Suga juga belum membacanya"

"undangan apa?" Jimin mencebik, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Kali ini, ia mengabaikannya.

"tidak tahu. Jimin baca saja sendiri. Tadi Suga taruh di meja ruang tamu"

Ucapan Suga membuat dengungan tidak jelas keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Suga ke dapur. Mau bikin makan siang" setelah berkata begitu, Suga pun melangkahkan kaki langsingnya ke arah dapur.

.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang termenung. Kim Taehyung? Si namja brengsek yang merebut Jungkook tercintanya dahulu.

Setelah Jimin lost contact dengannya selang beberapa lama, kini ia muncul dengan mengirimkan undangan yang entah apa isinya pada Jimin.

Apa itu undangan pertunangannya dengan Jungkook?

Eh, tapi kalau seperti itu benarnya, kenapa tadi pagi Jungkook datang ke apartemennya dan mengoceh seperti orang linglung?

Aish.

Daripada berdiam diri dengan ketidak-pastian yang menghinggapinya, Jimin merasa harus membaca undangan itu langsung.

Maka ia menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil undangan yang dimaksud Suga.

Undangan itu kira-kira berukuran 20x15 cm, dengan warna abu-abu yang mendominasi.

Dengan caption yang tercetak besar-besar di dalamnya ketika ia membukanya, 'Bangtan High School Reunion'.

Dih, acara reuni untuk angkatannya dulu.

Malas sekali, pikir Jimin sebal.

Dari dulu, ia tak suka acara-acara seperti itu. Tak ada yang menyenangkan selain bertukar sapa dan menanyakan kabarmu serta gaya hidupmu kini. Sungguh membosankan.

Jimin memindahkan tatapannya pada bacaan lain di kertas undangan itu, yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah tempat acaranya diadakan di Mansion Keluarga Kim, pukul 19.00 P.M KST sampai selesai. Hoseok pasti juga dapat undangan yang sama, dan bisa Jimin tebak dengan benar.. ia pasti ikut.

Kecuali kalau si pembawa harapan itu sakit.

Jadi, Jimin memutuskan ia akan datang atau tidaknya itu bisa diurus nanti.

"Jimin?"

Suga muncul dihadapannya tepat setelah kertas undangan itu terabaikan di meja.

"makan siangnya sudah siap~"

Jimin tersenyum lalu menarik dirinya untuk berdiri. "memasak apa?" merangkul Suga sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"jjajangmyeon, sundubu dan telur dadar gulung"

"wah, sepertinya enak~"

"mau teh?"

"tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

"bedebah! kenapa kalian bisa gagal hah?!"

Kedua orang bertubuh besar dihadapannya terdiam, kesal sendiri dengan misi yang seharusnya mereka lakukan tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang seharusnya.

"badan saja yang besar! melawan orang pendek sepertinya saja tidak bisa! kalian mau mati hah?!"

"biarkan kami mencobanya lagi, bos"

orang yang dipanggil bos itu mendengus keras. "cih. awas saja kalau kali ini tidak berhasil. kalian akan kukembalikan ke jalanan bersama kemiskinan"

"baik bos"

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

"Syubi, ayo kita jalan-jalan~"

"kemana?"

"kemana saja. Kajjaa~!" Jimin menarik Suga untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju mobil.

Begitu Jimin melajukan mobilnya dengan Suga disampingnya, Suga kembali bertanya.

"Suga penasaran, Jimin" begitu katanya. Jimin tertawa. "kau hanya harus menemaniku, Syubi~"

Saat mereka sampai di tempat ramai yang sudah pasti Suga tidak tahu, setelah memarkir mobilnya Jimin langsung menarik Suga berkeliling.

"Jimin-dimana ini?"

"Myeongdong"

Dan Suga pun mengikuti Jimin dengan patuh. Jimin mengajaknya berkeliling membeli baju, aksesoris, menonton film, menonton cosplay anime jepang-dan lain lain.

Jimin merasa lebih segar dan begitu senang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun robot, Suga seakan membawa warna baru bagi hidup Jimin. Tak salah aku begitu niat saat membuatnya, pikir Jimin senang.

"Syubi, kita istirahat di kafe dulu, yuk"

Kembali, Suga mengangguk patuh saat Jimin lagi-lagi lebih dulu menariknya memasuki kafe yang berada tak jauh dari situ.

Mereka duduk di meja paling ujung, agak jauh dari jendela yang menjadi tempat favorit Jimin di seluruh kafe yang didatanginya.

"tunggu disini ne, aku mau mengantri dulu.. haus"

Jimin segera berjalan ke arah kasir setelah mendudukkan Suga dengan benar dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Suga.

Jimin berbaris-seperti halnya orang mengantri- ketika didepannya ada tiga orang yang sedang mengantri juga untuk memesan. Ia menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, mencoba menunggu dengan sabar tanpa ada bosan melandanya.

"hoy,"

Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuatnya agak berjengit sebelum memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau?!"

Orang yg menepuk pundaknya tadi terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin. "ya, aku. apa kabar sahabatku Park Jimin? sudah lama tak bertemu, ya"

"sahabatmu? cih, yang benar saja" Jimin mendengus keras-keras seraya memperhatikan orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. "rambutmu menjijikkan, ngomong-ngomong"

"hey, ini keren kau tau. dasar tidak tahu mode"

"sayangnya aku tidak tahu dimana letak kerennya" Jimin mengernyit, "warna hijau itu membuatmu terlihat seperti baru saja terciprat cat"

Orang dihadapannya mendengus, "ini ulah tunanganku, tahu"

"oh. kutebak.. si Jeon sialan itu bukan?"

"dia bukan," orang itu mendorong Jimin dengan tinjunya. "jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia, datanglah ke acara reuni yg kubuat nanti malam.. dan-oh, kau boleh datang sendirian kok" kemudian dia tertawa mengejek.

"ha-ha" Jimin mencebik dan menatapnya datar. "kau tetap sialan, Kim"

Orang yang kini kita ketahui bermarga Kim ini hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"aku merasa kasihan pada orang yang akan menjadi pendampingmu nanti" Jimin berbicara sembari melangkah maju satu kali. Yang mengantri didepannya hanya tinggal seorang lagi.

"well, dia sempurna. jangan sekali-sekali mencoba merebutnya dariku"

Ucapannya membuat Jimin memutar bola mata. Ia maju selangkah lagi untuk gilirannya. "vanilla caramel satu"

"Tae~!"

Seruan seseorang membuat Orang tadi-Taehyung, dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan secara refleks.

"oh," Taehyung berseru saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "itu tunanganku. dia sudah menunggu diluar, sahabatku. sampai jumpa nanti malam" Taehyung bergegas menghampiri tunangannya itu.

Jimin bergeser kesamping untuk menunggu pesanannya. Ia lalu menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Taehyung tadi-yang juga diakuinya sebagai tunangannya.

Wajah dan kepalanya tidak begitu kelihatan karena hoodie dari jaket hitam rilakkuma kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya-Jimin sih lihatnya begitu. Pasti itu jaket milik Taehyung, Jimin berasumsi.

Taehyung merangkul bahu tunangannya yang tinggi badannya bahkan tidak sampai se-telinganya dengan senyum lebar dan berbicara sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum keduanya berjalan menjauh dengan riang.

Jimin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju Suga yang masih duduk manis di kursinya setelah mengambil pesanan yang sudah dibayarnya.

"maaf lama, Syubi~"

Suga tersenyum dan menepuk kursi disebelahnya untuk Jimin tempati, "tidak apa-apa, Jimin" membuat Jimin tersenyum.

Jimin menyeruput pesanannya ketika Suga bertanya untuk membuka percakapan, "tadi Suga melihat Jimin berbincang dengan seseorang. siapa dia? apa dia teman Jimin?"

Jimin terkekeh, "bukan juga.." Suga mengernyit bingung. "hanya mantan sahabat"

"ha?" Suga memiringkan kepalanya. "sahabat pun bisa jadi mantan?"

Jimin mengangguk, "bisa kok, saat dimana kau sudah tidak nyaman bersama sahabatmu dan mulai membencinya. atau sebaliknya, hubungan 'persahabatan' bisa diputus begitu saja" jawabnya.

Suga mengangguk mengerti. "ah ya,"

Ada jeda sebentar, dan Jimin kembali meminum pesanannya.

"lalu Jimin, Suga dan Jimin ini hubungannya apa?"

"ohok!"

Jimin tersedak karena pertanyaan itu, membuatnya terbatuk dengan keras sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri-dibantu Suga, tentunya.

"Jimin kenapa?" Suga bertanya dengan nada polos, membuat Jimin terkekeh sendiri disela acara batuk-batuknya.

"tidak apa-apa, sudah lupakan saja.."

Mendengar itu, Suga mengangguk patuh.

-bahkan Jimin pun tak tahu hubungannya dan Suga itu apa. Suga kan hanya sebuah robot, kenapa bisa-bisanya menanyakan itu?

Apa sekarang Suga telah diberi nyawa oleh Tuhan?

Ah, pikiran macam apa itu?!

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia merasa bodoh memikirkan itu.

Puk

"Jimin kenapa lagi?"

kerjap

kerjap

Jimin membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' yang besar karena terkejut, tak menyangka Suga akan menangkup pipinya begitu saja dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat.

"ti-tidak!"

Jimin melepaskan tangan Suga dari pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang anehnya terasa agak panas. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Suga.

"Jimin aneh sekali" tuh. bahkan Suga sudah bisa merenggut dengan imutnya. garisbawahi, merenggut! dengan. imut.

Jimin menahan nafasnya. Suga itu hanya robot, Jimin. Suga adalah robot yang kau buat. Walaupun memang sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip manusia-ini memang Jimin yang bilang dan diakui oleh semua media massa-, bukan berarti Suga bisa mempunyai perasaan begitu saja.

Jimin menggigiti sedotannya dengan gemas, wajahnya hampir se-merah muda rambut Suga sekarang.

Suga duduk dengan tenang, tidak lagi mengusik Jimin yang sebenarnya sedang uring-uringan di dalam hati. Jimin melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir malam. lebih baik mereka pulang sekarang.

"Syubi, ayo pulang"

Suga mengangguk dan beringsut berdiri begitu melihat Jimin berdiri. Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Suga dan berjalan keluar dari kafe, tak lupa membawa belanjaan yang mereka beli tadi. Lalu kembali menelusuri jalan untuk mencapai mobilnya.

tes

"eh?!"

Jimin menengadah menghadap langit yang berwarna redup, kemudian dirasakannya setetes air hinggap di pipinya.

"oh tidak,"

Jimin membuka jaketnya, memakaikannya pada kepala dan pundak Suga lalu menarik robotnya itu untuk berlari menuju mobilnya, tak lupa membuang vanilla caramel-nya yang tinggal tersisa satu perempat gelas lagi pada tempat sampah.

Jimin cepat-cepat mengunci pintu mobilnya ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di jok belakang. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, tetesan air yang mengenai Jimin tadi mulai memanggil berjuta-juta temannya untuk menghantam permukaan bumi yang sekarang sudah menjadi basah hanya dalam sekejap.

"padahal tadi mau mampir dulu" gumam Jimin sebal, menaruh belanjaan mereka di jok sebelahnya.

Jimin menghela nafas menatap hujan diluar mobilnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap satu objek disana.

Menyipitkan mata, Jimin menempelkan dahinya pada jendela mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas. Di bawah guyuran hujan, di bawah payung yang cukup besar untuk menghalangi hujan menerpa tubuh dua orang disana.

Yang lebih tinggi bisa Jimin kenali sebagai Taehyung, sepertinya bersama tunangannya. Mereka berjalan dengan terburu-buru, dengan Taehyung mendekap tubuh tunangannya dengan erat sambil tetap menggenggam payung.

Namun saat mereka berdua melewati mobilnya, apa yang dilihatnya mampu membuatnya tercengang.

Wajah itu, tubuh itu..

.

.

.

"YOONGI?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Haiii i'm back ;v;

Masih adakah yang inget? ._.

Duhh mian update nya telat banget ya, habis UTS tahun lalu, komputer aku malah rusak huwee ;A;

Terus, karena kemarin aku liat banyak yang neror/? aku buat cepet-cepet lanjutin nih ff, jadinya aku usahain lanjutin secepetnya 333

Dan hasilnya kaya gini :"

Typo itu sebagian dari iman :"))

Gak memuaskan ya? Ato malah penasaran?

Well, Chap selanjutnya aku bakal update cepet kalo reviewersnya banyak .-.

Yang mau pin aku nih: 5B92B0B9 *kalo ada yang mau :'v

Ya udah, maaf juga lagi-lagi gak bisa balesin review satu satu._. TAPI AKU BACA KOK, BENERAN DEH REVIEWNYA BIKIN AKU MAKIN NIAT NGELANJUTIN FF INIH

UDAH YA, NANTI KEPANJANGAN ;v;)/

SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER!

.

.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, REVIEW PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 4

**My Cutie Robot**

 **SeoltangSyub93**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bergegas membuka pintu untuk menghampiri mereka, namun sesuatu jelas menahannya.

Ketika Jimin menoleh, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah manis Suga. "mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Jimin terhenyak selama beberapa saat, matanya menatap lekat Suga yang sedang menatapnya bingung juga penuh tanya. "diluar kan sedang hujan. kalau Jimin hujan-hujanan, nanti sakit loh"

Saat itu Jimin menyadari; dia 'kan sudah punya Suga, untuk apa mengejar Yoongi?

Karena Yoongi itu manusia.

Suga selalu disisinya, kenapa mencari yang lain-yang belum tentu bisa selalu disisinya?

Jimin terdiam. pertanyaan yang dibuatnya sendiri tak bisa ia jawab dengan segera. 'karena Yoongi lebih sempurna..'

Ha. Dapat darimana kesimpulan itu?

Jawabannya sama: belum tentu, Park Jimin.

Suga mungkin disisimu sekarang, tapi tak ada yang tahu sampai waktu sendiri yang menjawabnya. Bisa saja Suga rusak total yang bahkan otak jenius Einstein pun tak bisa memperbaikinya.. kan?

Yoongi juga. Belum tentu dia ada di dunia nyata. Bisa jadi dia hanya khayalanmu semata. Karena kau sudah mulai menyukai Suga dan berharap seandainya dia manusia dengan label Min Yoongi, yang bisa menjadi milikmu seutuhnya tanpa ada yang menentang karena kalian sama-sama manusia.

Ya, mungkin begitu.

"...min"

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersentak dari pikirannya. "iya, Syubi?"

Suga kembali merenggut, "Jimin mau kemana? dan siapa itu Yoongi?"

"Yoongi?" Jimin mengerjap pelan, lalu terdiam sesaat. "..bukan siapa-siapa"

Walau begitu, Jimin kembali menoleh keluar jendela, namun Taehyung dan tunangannya itu telah menghilang. Jimin merasa agak kecewa. Jimin jelas ragu, tapi sosok bersurai merah muda tadi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Suga. Jadi.. itu benar Yoongi?

Benar begitu? Kebetulan?

Memangnya kalau itu benar Yoongi bagaimana? Jimin mau apa? Apa yang akan Jimin lakukan?

Tidak, tidak mungkin.. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tapi.. bisa saja, kan?

Batinnya membuat Jimin membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Jimin kenapa? hari ini Jimin sangat aneh"

Dilihatnya Suga kembali menatapnya aneh, tapi entah hanya perasaan Jimin atau apa, kenapa kali ini mata Suga terlihat agak.. berbinar?

Jimin memijat pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa berputar. "kita pulang sekarang" putusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menoleh ke sekellilingnya. Tempat ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini. Melihat dengan bingung ke sekelilingnya, Jimin akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bisa ditanyainya. Itu Suga-atau Yoongi? berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum manis.

Namun secara refleks Jimin malah berseru; "Yoongi, kau datang lagi!" dengan begitu sumringah.

Yoongi terkekeh dengan manisnya, surai yang kini berwarna merah muda-seperti halnya rambut Suga- melambai tertiup angin, membuat efek yang membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik.

"tentu saja.." Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan manja, seolah menyalurkan rindu yang menyeruak dan tidak tertahankan.

Jimin membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati. "kapan kau akan muncul ke hadapanku?" gumamnya pelan di ceruk leher Yoongi.

"Aku sudah dihadapanmu, Jim"

"maksudku bukan," Jimin menggigit pelan pundak Yoongi gemas, "Aku bertanya kapan kau akan datang ke apartemenku di dunia nyata, menjalin sebuah hubungan indah penuh arti denganku, merajut kisah sederhana namun bermakna bersama-sama dan hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggu"

Dari sudut matanya, Jimin dapat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi gembil Yoongi. "um.. Aku tidak tahu, Jim.. mungkin belum waktunya kita bertemu.." lirih Yoongi.

"panggil Aku Jiminnie," Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengendus leher mulus Yoongi yang begitu indah dan menggiurkan dimatanya.

"uhh, Jiminnie," Yoongi bergumam pelan, geli dengan pergerakan bibir Jimin pada lehernya.

"iya Yoon?" Merasa lebih berani, Jimin mulai mengecupi leher mulus itu.

"nghh.. tadi kau menyuruhku memanggilmu, ahn.." melenguh pelan, Yoongi menyentuh surai Jimin dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

.

Entah sejak kapan, Jimin mendapati dirinya sedang menatap intens tubuh mulus Yoongi yang terpampang indah di bawah kungkungannya. Kini mereka berada di atas ranjang king size di sebuah kamar besar, mungkin hotel-Jimin tak terlalu mempersalahkan hal itu.

Yoongi menatapnya sayu, membuat hasrat ke-lelakiannya makin membuncah, menuntut untuk dibebaskan. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung meraup bibir yang begitu dipujanya entah sejak kapan.

Menghisapnya dengan tidak sabaran, menggigitnya dengan gemas sebagai bentuk betapa Jimin mulai memuja Yoongi secara perlahan, masuk ke dalam pesonanya yang begitu menggoda dan sangat sulit untuk Jimin tolak meski belum bertemu secara resmi di dunia nyata.

Dapat didengarnya suara lenguhan Yoongi mengalun indah memasuki telinganya, memberi rangsangan pada hatinya yang menghangat dan merambat ke jantungnya, memberi getaran yang sangat menyenangkan sehingga membuatnya berdetak tidak karuan. Terasa seperti banyak sekali kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Rasanya.. begitu menyenangkan, dan Jimin menyukai itu.

Tapi saat Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya, yang terasa adalah sesuatu yang kasar, mengundang Jimin menggigitnya secara refleks sebagai rasa penasarannya. Maka Jimin membuka matanya paksa, dan Yoongi mendadak hilang dari pandangannya.

Tergantikan dengan sebuah guling yang belepotan air liur Jimin sendiri.

Idih.

Jimin menendang guling itu sampai terjatuh dari ranjangnya kasar, mengernyit jijik.

"Shit. kukira itu benar Yoongi" Jimin bergumam sambil melirik Suga yang terdiam kaku di sebelahnya, beralih pada sesuatu di selangkangannya, kemudian menghela nafas. "sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.."

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merapihkan kerah kemeja berwarna hitam yang dipakainya, lalu melihat ke cermin yang ada di hadapannya sambil membalikkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah cukup mempesona, Jimin merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Jimin memutuskan untuk datang ke acara reuni itu, bukan semata-mata untuk bertemu teman lama, tapi karena ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok yang ia lihat bersama Taehyung.

Ia mengira ia telah salah lihat, tapi surai merah muda pada tunangan Taehyung itu,..

Benarkah itu Yoongi-nya?

Tunggu. Yoongi'nya'?

Sejak kapan Yoongi menjadi miliknya?

Yang pasti, Jimin sangat menginginkan Yoongi menjadi miliknya dengan segera. Titik.

Jimin mengernyit bingung, antara harus membawa Suga bersamanya atau tidak. Ia ingin membawa Suga, tapi takut jika tunangan Taehyung itu benar-benar Yoongi. Jimin beritahu, Yoongi dan Suga itu hampir identik!

Dan tentu saja, Jimin tak mau membuat seluruh tamu terutama Taehyung dan tunangannya itu terkejut.

Mungkin juga Taehyung tidak melihat berita tentangnya di televisi, jadi ia tak menanyakan Suga sekalipun. Ya, mungkin saja begitu.

Tapi, masa ia akan pergi sendirian? Di undangannya tertulis diwajibkan membawa pasangan, Tapi karena kemarin Taehyung bilang kalau ia boleh datang sendiri..

Yah, ya sudahlah.. Tapi, apa tidak memalukan?

Jimin mengambil ponselnya tepat saat benda pintar itu berbunyi dengan nyaring. "Hoseok hyung?" Jimin mengernyit saat menatap layar ponselnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon darinya.

"wae hyung?"

"..."

"ah.. baiklah,"

"..."

"mm, tidak, Aku tidak akan membawa Suga"

"..."

"ya, oke"

"..."

Jimin mendengus, "kita bertemu saja disana. di depan gerbang mansion Taehyung"

"..."

"ya. Aku akan berangkat sekarang"

pip

Jimin menggaruk pipinya, tadi Hoseok menanyainya apakah ia akan datang ke acara reuni itu dengan membawa Suga sebagai pasangannya, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang membuat janji bertemu di depan gerbang mansion Taehyung untuk bisa masuk berdua.

Jimin bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya-tak lupa beserta undangan yang didapatnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemennya setelah mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu serta jendela apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosiki hyung!"

Panggil Jimin dengan keras, mengabaikan tatapan terganggu orang-orang disekitarnya. Padahal Jimin berteriak seperti itu juga karena berisik.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar; nyaris membuat Jimin takut. "Yo Jimin! jja masuk, aku belum makan dari tadi"

"kau kesini hanya untuk menumpang makan?" Jimin mendelik, dibalas pelototan Hoseok. "eyy, tidak juga. Aku rindu teman-teman dulu"

"Ya sudah.." mereka pun segera memasuki mansion Taehyung setelah memberikan undangan yang mereka dapat pada penjaga yang berjaga di gerbang.

Di dalam begitu ramai, mungkin Taehyung memang sengaja membuat acara ini sangat meriah karena akan mengenalkan tunangannya, pikir Jimin saat ia dan Hoseok mengambil sepotong cupcake dari nampan yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan yang memang bertugas mengelilingi para tamu sambil membawa camilan.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Hoseok mendengar suara jam berdentang, tanda acara akan segera dimulai.

Jimin menoleh ketika tiba-tiba Hoseok terdorong kedepan saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang.

"ugh," keluhnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia membungkuk berkali-kali. "maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sedang buru-buru. Maaf ya" lalu berlari menjauh begitu saja.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat orang yang menabrak Hoseok tadi. tubuhnya kecil, tertutup coat hitam besar begitupun kepalanya, tertutup oleh tudung dari coat yang dipakainya. "aish.. siapa sih dia? Tubuhnya kecil, begitu pun suaranya. aku tak merasa pernah melihatnya di sekolah kita dulu. atau sepertinya dia baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan sedang tersesat disini?" kata Hoseok sambil mengusap pundaknya.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah.." Padahal ia yakin ia merasa pernah melihat postur tubuh itu.

"cek,"

Jimin dan Hoseok menoleh bersamaan pada asal suara-itu Taehyung, sedang mengecek mikrofon terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. "uhm," ia berdehem pelan untuk menegaskan suaranya. "annyeong~~" kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi dalam acara reuni yang kuadakan malam ini, di rumahku. Sebagian dari kita ada yang sudah sukses dengan profesinya, bahkan ada juga yang sudah berumah tangga" Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat Jimin dan Hoseok, lalu memberi senyuman bodohnya yang khas. Dibalas tatapan datar Jimin dan cengiran Hoseok yang tak kalah bodohnya.

"ah ya, malam ini termasuk malam istimewa karena selain kita bisa bersama-sama disini, aku Kim Taehyung-akan mengenalkan calon istriku yaitu tunanganku yang dimataku terlihat sempurna melebihi apapun"

Hoseok dan anak lain berseru heboh dan menyoraki Taehyung, bahkan ada yang bersiul untuk menggodanya.

Tapi Jimin tidak; jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sebutir keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, menandakan ia merasa begitu cemas sekarang.

Jimin berjalan untuk mengikis jarak, mendekati Taehyung untuk melihat tunangannya lebih jelas; secara nyata dan secara langsung. Sama sekali menghiraukan Hoseok yang memanggilnya dan bergegas menyusulnya dibelakang.

"sebentar, dia sedang bersiap didalam.. mm, chagi?" Taehyung membuka pintu di belakangnya kemudian mengintip kedalam, "aduh!" serunya sebelum mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menutup kembali pintunya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"uhh, ternyata dia sedang berganti baju, eheuheu~"

celetukan Taehyung membuat seisi ruangan langsung berseru heboh, dan Jimin sempat mendengar seruan dengan kalimat seperti: "apakah kau sudah menyentuhnya?" , "kau sudah melihat tubuhnya?" , atau "bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

Taehyung terbahak mendengar itu, "kami belum pernah melakukan 'itu' sekali pun, dan aku memang sempat melihat tubuhnya, yahh.. walaupun hanya sebentar dan di beberapa kesempatan tertentu" setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu, sorakan penuh godaan membahana di sekelilingnya.

Jimin tertegun, pundaknya mendadak melemas dan merasa tidak bertenaga. Terlebih, saat satu sosok bertubuh mungil berbalut tuxedo yang keluar dari dalam ruangan yang pintunya tepat berada di belakang Taehyung dengan wajah memerah matang-hampir sewarna dengan rambut Jimin- dan kepala yang ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

Jimin baru menyadari, tinggi anak itu lebih pendek dari yang ia kira. Tingginya hanya se-dagu Taehyung. Bahkan Jimin bisa lihat kalau anak itu juga masih memakai pengganjal untuk sepatunya. Lalu kalau Jimin tidak salah ingat, anak itu tingginya hanya se-pundak Taehyung saat ia melihat mereka berjalan berdua dengan payung mereka.

"hey Jim, dia itu bukannya yang menabrakku tadi, ya?" Hoseok menyenggol rusuk Jimin pelan-sebenarnya agak keras-. Membuat Jimin menoleh sesaat untuk protes tapi kemudian mengangguk kecil diselingi ringisan pelan. iya, ya.

Segera, Taehyung merasakan kehadiran si namja mungil dan dengan cepat menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. "ya, ini dia tunanganku! bagaimana, bagaimana..? sangat imut, kan?"

"ayo, chagi.. angkat wajah cantikmu dan sapalah mereka, lalu perkenalkan dirimu~" Taehyung merangkul pinggang tunangannya sembari memberikan microfon yang langsung diterima oleh si Mungil.

Jimin menahan nafasnya. ini dia, ini dia.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya; Memastikan tunangan Taehyung ini benar-benar Yoongi atau bukan. Jimin sudah lelah memikirkannya terus-menerus, sampai-sampai ia bisa mengabaikan Suga walau hanya beberapa menit.

Namun saat namja bersurai merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya, kedua manik setajam elang milik Jimin membelalak lebar.

"A, annyeong semuanya" Suaranya kecil, dan halus- ia tersenyum tipis, dapat Jimin lihat rona kemerahan di pipi si Mungil semakin jelas, mungkin ia malu suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan juga banyak orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

"perkenalkan, Aku tunangannya Taehyung. Namaku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHAHAHAHAH MAAPKEUN AKU YANG DENGAN NISTANYA MENARUH TBC DISANA XD**

 **Chap ini pendek banget. Aku nyadar, jadi maapin ya ;-;**

 **gimana, gimana? makin seru atau makin gak menarik? e.e**

 **AKU TELAT UPDATE LAGI YA AMVUN /.\**

 **Kemarin itu rencananya aku mau update tanggal 8, tapi kuotanya keburu abis dan malah baru bisa update sekarang -_- Maaf bangeeett**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS FOR:**

 **Onyx-tan**

 **Leppahsuchan**

 **michaelchilhood**

 **Hyob**

 **MinJiSu**

 **starchant**

 **INDRIARMY**

 **Hanami96**

 **mysuga**

 **yoonminlovers**

 **VeraPeach**

 **starechant**

 **applecrushx**

 **95oppars**

 **yxnghua**

 **Jimsnoona**

 **GitARMY**

 **csupernova**

 **minchimin**

 **.**

 **WARBYASAH! MAKASIH DUKUNGANNYAA KALIAN SEMUA :***

 **Oh iya, maaf kalo penulisan nama akunnya salah/? sama kalo ada yang gak kesebut u.u**

 **Untuk chapter depan, aku kayanya gak bakal update sampe UN selesai ´▽` mau fokus dulu soalnya/? tapi gatau tah .-.**

 **.**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST, REVIEW PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Cutie Robot**

 **SeoltangSyub93**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Warn! Ada sedikit Pairing yang bener-bener Crack.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"namaku.."

.

.

.

.

.

"namaku, Lee Jihoon"

Anak itu-Tunangan Taehyung yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Lee Jihoon- tersenyum manis, membuat matanya tenggelam menjadi garis bulan sabit yang lucu.

Jimin seharusnya merasakan pengang di telinganya saat Hoseok terus menjerit heboh dan mengatakan kalau Lee Jihoon itu sangatlah menggemaskan. Namun seakan tuli sementara, Jimin hanya mendengar suara batinnya sendiri.

Itu bukan Yoongi.

Tunangan Taehyung bukanlah Yoongi -nya.

Dia memang mirip Yoongi, tapi Yoongi lebih cantik.

Entah harus bernafas lega antara senang atau kecewa, Jimin tidak tahu. Jadi, Yoongi-nya sedang berada dimana? Apa benar dia hanya khayalan Jimin semata?

Jimin mengambil segelas tequila dari meja terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau, dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Hoy!"

Jimin tersentak dan hampir tersedak saat sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya. Ketika menoleh, Taehyung dan tunangannya sudah ada di hadapan Jimin-dan Hoseok. "o-oh,"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "haii" sapanya. "ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau yang menabrakku ya?"

Tunangannya Taehyung itu terlihat agak panik, "uh, maafkan aku.. aku sudah terlambat tadi" ia menunduk dan memainkan jarinya, bibirnya agak dimajukan kedepan. Ekspresi merengut yang terlihat imut, membuat Taehyung maupun Hoseok terkekeh. Namun tidak dengan Jimin. "tidak apa-apa"

"Jihoonie, perkenalkan! Yang berwajah kocak itu Jung Hoseok, dan yang pendek ini Park-"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut pendek?!"

"Wajahku tidak kocak!"

Taehyung berdecak mendapat protesan dari keduanya, "-Park Jimin." lanjutnya, menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Ia mengecup pipi Jihoon saat pemuda mungil itu terkekeh dan mengangguk lucu.

Taehyung beralih pada Jimin dan merangkul pinggang Jihoon posesif, "nah Jim, ini tunanganku. Lihat kan, sudah kubilang dia begitu sempurna. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotornya! Kau pasti iri padaku" ujar Taehyung berapi-api, sebagai sebab atas rona merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyebar di pipi gembil Jihoon.

Mau tidak mau Jimin tersenyum. "ya, selamat kalau begitu. Kutunggu undangan pernikahan kalian, lho"

Taehyung dan Hoseok tertawa, "setelah kami menikah dan mempunyai anak nanti, kalian berdua akan kutawari menjadi baby sitternya. Mau kan?" Tawar Taehyung.

"sial kau" Jimin dan Hoseok pokerface, menghasilkan gelak tawa pelan dari Jihoon.

Jimin menoleh pada Jihoon dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah sebelum bertanya, "kau ini tidak sedang mau menghadapi Ujian Nasional Sekolah Menengah Pertama?"

"eh?" Jihoon mendelik, namun segera dilembutkan tatapannya karena segera menyadari bahwa mendelik itu tidak sopan diberikan pada orang yang baru dikenal. "tidak kok.. lagipula, aku ini sudah kuliah semester tiga.."

Jimin dan Hoseok melotot, "masa?!"

Jihoon mengangguk dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung, agak takut karena mendapat reaksi yang berlebihan. Taehyung tertawa lebar, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian walau hanya sesaat. "kenapa? terlihat seperti masih Junior high school, ya?"

"aku bahkan mengiranya masih berada di Elementary" mendengar itu, wajah Jihoon memerah antara kesal dan malu karena tiga namja dihadapannya yang kini terbahak-bahak. Ugh. Salahkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menyerap kalsium dengan baik.

"dia terlalu mungil dan imut untuk anak semester tiga" Taehyung nyengir lebar; sangat lebar hingga di mata Jihoon, ujung bibirnya itu bisa mencapai telinganya kapan saja. "aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya, _rite?_ "

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "oh, yeah. Membuatmu terlihat sebagai om-om pedo kalau berdua dengannya"

Taehyung melotot, "Park-dork-Jimin!"

"By the way, si Jeon datang tidak?" celetuk Hoseok, membuat Jimin memandangnya tidak suka. "idih, semoga tidak"

"tenang saja, dia sudah kuberikan udangannya. Tuh, dia datang." Taehyung menunjuk seseorang berwajah emo yang sedang berbincang dengan namja berperawakan tinggi yang warna kulitnya agak lebih coklat dibanding orang korea pada umumnya (sebenarnya hanya namja tinggi itu yang berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol, karena si wajah emo hanya diam saja mengacuhkan namja itu.).

Hoseok menggeplak kepalanya -agak-pelan, "itu Jeon Wonwoo, bodoh"

Taehyung meringis. "Ya, dia temannya Jihoonie. Kupikir kau mengenalnya.." gumam Taehyung, "Jihoonie, dia memukulkuu!" ia mulai merengek pada Jihoon yang kini terpingkal. Bebas sekali tawanya, pikir Jimin.

"yang Hosiki-hyung maksud adalah si Jung-sialan, Taehyung" kata Jimin. Hoseok mendelik dan kembali melayangkan geplakannya, kali ini pada Jimin. "apa maksudmu dengan sebutan 'Jung-sialan' eoh?!"

Jimin mengerang, "kau membelanya. suka padanya?"

"astaga bukan itu maksudku! margaku, yang kumaksud itu marga terhormatku!"

Jimin berkedip satu kali. "...Jung?"

"JANGAN MENYEBUT MARGAKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Sekali lagi, Jihoon terbahak.

.

.

.

.

.

~*MinYoon*~

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat kenyang. Hoseok mengajaknya minum dan mencicipi semua hidangan mewah yang Taehyung sediakan tadi. Sekarang, perutnya sudah sangat penuh dan ia rasa ia butuh tidur secepatnya. Membuka pintunya dengan malas, Jimin melepas sepatunya untuk ditaruhnya diatas rak.

Tunggu sebentar... rasanya seperti ada yang janggal disini.

Tapi-ah, masa bodo. Jimin begitu lelah dan hanya ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman di ranjangnya untuk saat ini. Maka Jimin mengunci pintunya, berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya lalu melemparkan diri begitu saja ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Begitu nyaman, lega.. Jimin memejamkan matanya dan langsung terlelap beberapa detik kemudian.

Entah kenapa Jimin merasa begitu aneh sekarang. Begitu janggal, dan seperti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. Entah apa itu, yang membuat tidurnya tidak tenang-Jimin tidak tahu.

Atau mungkin, lupa. Yah, sepertinya Jimin tidak sengaja melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi tadi malam, dan terbangun disaat matahari hampir berada di puncaknya. Memaksa badannya yang terasa agak tidak enak untuk duduk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, pasti karena efek dari alkohol yang diminumnya tadi malam. tidak banyak sih.. tapi ya, begitu. Hoseok minum sampai mabuk, membuat Jimin harus mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu dan kemudian melakukan suatu hal yang membuat mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang- oh oke, pikiran sang author mulai tidak fokus, maaf. Jimin hanya mengantarnya pulang kok.

Jimin beranjak dan turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bahkan ia tidak mengganti bajunya tadi malam.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai bajunya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang kesayangannya.

Ah iya, dia belum mencabut charger Suga. Jimin menoleh ke belakangnya untuk menemukan Suga, namun hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat.

Lho?

Kemana Suga? Dapur?

Jimin ingat betul ia belum mengaktifkan program Suga. Dan ia pun tidak merasa memasangkan program khusus agar Suga bisa mengaktifkan sendiri programnya dan mencabut chargernya. Jadi?

Jimin mendadak panik, pasalnya tadi malam ia langsung tidur begitu memasuki kamarnya. Tidak ingat Suga sama sekali.

Kemudian ia malah ingat dua orang berbadan besar kemarin- yang berusaha mencuri Suga-nya.

Apakah mereka..?

Mereka sudah berhasil menculik Suga, begitu?

Pemikiran itu membuat kadar rasa paniknya bertambah.

Jimin meremas surainya kesal.

Tidak, tidak boleh.

Bisa dibilang Suga adalah harta terbesarnya saat ini, karena yang ia punya hanyalah Suga. Tapi alangkah senangnya ia jika Suga yang asli-Yoongi, benar-benar datang ke kehidupannya.

Jika Suga tidak ada dan Jimin belum berhasil menemukan Yoongi, Jimin akan sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Well, Jimin pikir hari ini ia akan sibuk mengurus ini dan itu atas hilangnya Suga.

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

"temukan dia secepatnya! aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus menemukannya!" Jimin berseru pada seseorang di seberang telepon. langkahnya yang kelewat cepat dan nyaris seperti berlari membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"ya. aku akan-"

BRUK

"astaga! maaf nona, aku tak melihatmu.."

Jimin berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan orang yang ditabraknya hingga terjatuh dan membuat isi tasnya keluar.

Saat sedang membantu membereskan barang-barang itu, Jimin mendengar orang dihadapannya mengumpat tertahan dengan suara rendahnya sambil tetap memasukkan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

Tunggu! Orang ini laki-laki?!

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang itu, tapi tidak kelihatan karena orang itu terus menunduk hingga hoodienya yang kebesaran menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"eum.. maaf, kau-"

"terima kasih"

Orang yang ditabraknya itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, begitu tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan-dan pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dia memiliki kaki yang kecil dan mulus-itu terlihat karena orang itu menggunakan celana jeans selutut. Apa orang ini benar laki-laki?

Sebelum Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi, orang itu sudah berdiri dan melengos meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berjongkok dengan wajah melongo ditengah trotoar.

"aish.."

Saat Jimin berniat berdiri, sesuatu menangkap indra penglihatannya. Sesuatu yang terlihat berkilauan.

Dipungutnya benda itu, diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sebuah nametag? Oh, mungkin nametag ini milik orang yang tadi.

Tapi..

'Min Yoongi'?

Mata sipit Jimin melebar terkejut, dan dengan refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dilalui oleh orang tadi. Dan Jimin menemukan orang itu telah menyeberang dan hendak berbelok.

"tunggu!" Jimin berteriak kencang dengan suara yang pecah-membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja lewat menahan tawanya. Namun ia tak mempedulikan itu, orang yang ia tabrak tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kedua tungkai kakinya yang berotot melangkah dengan cepat-ia berlari-, diseberanginya jalan raya, dan menuju arah yang diketahuinya telah dilalui oleh namja tadi, kemudian berbelok, lalu..

hilang?

Secepat apa kaki kecilnya itu berjalan?

Menatap jalan dihadapannya, Jimin baru sadar bahwa itu jalan buntu.

Kemana dia?

Bulu kuduk Jimin meremang seketika. Apa orang tadi salah satu dari makhluk halus yang dibicarakan orang-orang? Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin hanyalah manusia biasa yang tergolong mempunyai rasa takut kepada hal-hal yang ghaib atau mustahil.

Dengan ragu, Jimin menatap nametag di tangannya. Ah, nama Min Yoongi kan banyak. Tidak hanya satu. Jadi, yang ia temui tadi mungkin salah satu dari Min Yoongi itu dan bisa saja bukan Yoongi yang ia cari.

Jimin mendesah, "astaga.." yah, masalah Min Yoongi bisa diurus nanti. Aku harus fokus mencari Suga, batinnya.

Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia harus membuatnya lagi?

Jimin mengantongi nametag itu. "Suga.. kau dimana?"

.

.

.

~•IN OTHER SIDE•~

.

.

.

"bagus, bagus. kerja kalian hebat kali ini"

Seorang namja berparas menawan bertepuk tangan senang. Dua orang berbadan besar dihadapannya tersenyum menang, merasa bangga atas kerja keras mereka yang telah berhasil menculik-mencuri- robot itu kali ini.

"jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rongsokan itu, tuan?"

Yang dipanggil tuan itu berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri seonggok tubuh kaku yang terbaring di lantai. "hm.." ia memasang pose berpikir sebelum berujar,"menghancurkannya menjadi sampah logam?"

"pilihan yang bagus, tuan"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "pantau terus si Park Jimin itu. awasi gerak geriknya, segera lapor padaku jika ia mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang kita" perintahnya saat tangannya mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"ini upah kalian" ia melemparkan dua buah amplop tebal berisi uang dengan nominal besar kepada dua orang berbadan besar itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari robot itu.

BRUAK

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

"Jim, sudahlah.." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tegap Jimin, "kalau Suga takdirmu, ia akan kembali padamu"

Hoseok mendesis, "apa maksud kata-katamu?"

Fyi, mereka berempat (Jimin, Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon) sedang berada di kafe sederhana milik Seokjin yang nyaman. Jimin yang tadinya menatap kosong cangkir kopinya mulai bersuara. "hyung, dia bukan peliharaanku yang akan pulang sendiri begitu hari gelap. Banyak orang diluar sana yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan eksperimen dan keperluan lain. Kalaupun dia kembali, mungkin keadaannya sudah-"

Melihat Jimin yang tidak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Namjoon menjadi iba. Maka ia bertanya,"apa kau memiliki musuh? ada yang membencimu? atau semacamnya?"

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok menyimpulkan ia sedang berpikir-lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat.

"yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook," ungkap Jimin.

"Taehyung?!" Seru Hoseok, "untuk apa dia membutuhkan Suga?"

"tidak mungkin dia," kata Seokjin. "mungkin hanya kau yang masih dendam padanya. Kalau dia membencimu, kenapa dia mengundangmu ke acaranya?"

Jimin menghela nafas.

"Tidak, bisa saja itu dia" Namjoon menatap balik sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Bisa saja itu hanya nenjadi sebuah formalitas semata. Kalau tidak, yang lain akan curiga kenapa Jimin tidak diundang"

"Tapi kenapa Taehyung harus membenci Jimin?" Hoseok mengernyit.

"kalian ingat saat kejadian itu?"

Seokjin dan Hoseok berpandangan sesaat sebelum mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam mendengarkan.

Kejadian itu. Saat ketika Jimin memergoki Jungkook-yang saat itu masih berstatus kekasihnya dan Taehyung yang menjadi sahabat terdekat Jimin-berciuman di pinggir danau tengah malam.

"Jimin langsung mengamuk, memukuli Taehyung hingga ia babak belur dan menenggelamkannya di danau, menyeret Jungkook menjauh meninggalkan Taehyung. Kalian tidak terpikirkan hal itu?"

Mereka semua tahu, karena mereka berada disana dan melihat langsung bagaimana itu terjadi. Waktu itu mereka berniat pulang setelah bersenang-senang merayakan pesta perayaan wisuda mereka, dan tidak sengaja melewati danau dengan niat jalan-jalan malam.

Hoseok, yang memang kadang-kadang cara kerja pikirannya agak lambat itu menjadi jengah. "jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Namjoon menghela nafas,"intinya, mungkin saja Taehyung masih menyimpan dendam sejak waktu itu"

Mereka sontak terdiam mendengar analisis Namjoon.

"iya juga ya.." Seokjin setuju, begitu pula Hoseok.

"kau perlu mencurigainya, Jim"

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dan menegak habis kopinya. "dan Jungkook," gumamnya.

"Jungkook?" Seokjin mengerutkan kening bingung. "kenapa ia mau melakukan hal itu?"

"ya, setahuku dia masih menyukaimu" Ujar Hoseok.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin menatap Namjoon sebelum berkata, "kemarin pagi, ia datang ke tempatku"

"ngapain?"

-Jadi, Jimin menceritakan bagaimana Jungkook datang dan merengek padanya jika ia kabur dari rumahnya, bagaimana Jungkook memaki dan mengatai Suga hanyalah seonggok rongsokan tak berguna.

(Jimin tak mengatakan bagian Jungkook tidak sengaja melihatnya telanjang karena kecerobohannya sendiri, sengaja agar mereka tidak tertawa menghancurkan suasana. Ia hanya menceritakan bagaimana Jungkook datang dalam sudut pandangnya waktu itu)

"yah," Hoseok bersandar pada sofa, "bagaimana menurutmu, Namjoon-ah?" tuntutnya.

"kenapa bertanya padanya?" Seokjin mendelik, yang dibalas cengiran Hoseok.

"Namjoon adalah yang terpintar diantara kita semua, meskipun aku masih heran kenapa kepintarannya itu tidak membuatnya menjadi profesor seperti Jimin" -itu yang Hoseok katakan setiap kali ia menyuruh Namjoon menganalisis sesuatu.

"-atau minimal kau menjadi detektif macam Sherlock Holmes atau Shinichi Kudo agar-"

"teman-teman,"

Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. "kalian keluar topik" katanya lelah.

Namjoon berdehem.

"kalau ceritanya seperti itu, mungkin ia berniat-ehm, menghancurkan Suga dengan niat balas dendam karena telah merebut perhatianmu darinya, atau karena kau menolaknya"

Seokjin dan Hoseok mengangguk-angguk paham.

"kau harus mengecek mereka berdua dan menemukan bukti kuat jikalau kau yakin mereka benar melakukannya," lanjut Namjoon.

Jimin terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja. Melihat sekilas pesan yang masuk, kemudian melempar ponselnya begitu saja dengan asal; mengenai kepala Hoseok.

"PARK! ITU SAKIT!" protesnya, namun tidak membalas lemparan itu. Ia mengambil ponsel Jimin kemudian menyalakannya. "Hey, apa kata kuncinya?"

Jimin begumam tidak peduli, "Min Yoongi"

"siapa Min Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon sambil melirik ponsel Jimin yang sekarang tengah dimainkan Hoseok.

Melihat Jimin yang tidak merespon, Namjoon berdehem pelan. "oke, mungkin kau tak ingin membicarakannya"

"yang tadi itu pesan dari siapa?" tanya Seokjin. Niatnya ingin bertanya pada Jimin, tapi malah dijawab oleh Hoseok.

"laporan dari anak buah Jimin," gumamnya. "mereka bilang tidak menemukannya di daerah gangnam"

"anak buah?" Seokjin melotot.

"benarkah?" Jimin membeo. "kukira itu dari operator"

"ha-ha. Lawak Jim" Seokjin mendengus, "kau tidak akan tahu sebelum melihat isinya"

"Ya, ya" Jimin berdiri dan merampas ponselnya dari Hoseok. "Aku duluan" katanya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe.

Hoseok mengerjap mendapati ponsel Jimin hilang dari tangannya. "aish anak itu.." gumamnya kesal.

"padahal ia yang termuda diantara kita, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikirannya" gerutu Seokjin, menatap Ferrari Jimin yang kini menjauh dari pandangannya.

"aku penasaran siapa Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

.

.

*~MinYoon~*

.

.

.

.

.

"JIHOONIEEE~~"

Lee Jihoon mendengus mendengar suara itu, namun dengan sengaja diabaikannya. Maka ia melanjutkan kegiatannya; memotong sayuran untuk diolahnya menjadi makanan enak.

GREB

tuk.

"Aaaaa!"

Jihoon memekik saat jarinya tidak sengaja teriris pisau dan mengeluarkan darah-karena backhug tiba-tiba yang Taehyung berikan dengan senang hati.

"YA! Lihat perbuatanmu!" Jihoon meringis dan mengacungkan pisau itu ke arah Taehyung sebelum menaruhnya.

"Don't call me '야', aku bukan temanmu" Protes Taehyung, mengarahkan jari telunjuk Jihoon yang terluka ke mulutnya.

"Ishh.." Jihoon berusaha menarik lengannya dan memukul Taehyung menggunakan tangan yang lain. "kau mau apa?!"

"tentu saja menghisapnya agar darahnya berhenti" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya. Merasa gagal mencoba adegan romantis mainstream yang sering ia lihat di drama-drama.

"tanganku kotor, tau! Kalau kau menghisapnya, nanti kumannya pada masuk ketubuhmu!" Jihoon mendorong Taehyung menjauh, kemudian berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memperhatikan dengan mulut terbuka. "Aaa~ Jihoonie khawatir, eo?" godanya. Sukses membuatnya mendapat delikan gratis dari Jihoon.

"Kalau ditubuhmu ada kuman, kau bisa sakit. Aku tak mau repot-repot merawatmu"

"Walau kau berkata begitu, aku yakin kau akan tetap merawatku nanti~"

drrt.. drtt...

"Jihoonie, ponselmu bergetar!"

"aku tahu! Coba kau lihat siapa" Jihoon yang Taehyung lihat kini sedang menempelkan plester pada lukanya.

Taehyung mengambil ponsel Jihoon yang tergeletak di meja makan. "Hoh? Telepon dari hyungmu"

"Angkat sajaa.."

"Yah, baru mau diangkat. Malah dimatiin" Taehyung menggerutu.

"Hyungku tidak suka menunggu. Dan itu karena kau yang kelamaan mengangkatnya"

"aishh.." Taehyung merengut, "nanti juga telepon lagi"

Drrt.. drrt

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, memberi cengiran saat Jihoon mengernyit. Melihat Taehyung sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jihoon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jihoonie, besok kita kedatangan tamu"

"Siapa?"

"Park Jimin"

"Ha?" Jihoon mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud, dan pikirannya sampai kepada seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang Taehyung kenalkan tempo hari. "oh.."

CRASSHH

"Jihoonie! Kalau mau masukin daging dari kulkas ke wajan itu jangan langsung dimasukin! Diemin duluu!" Taehyung mengomel panik melihat minyak yang berloncatan di atas wajan karena daging ayam potong yang baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas. "Lihat! Itu minyaknya jadi nyiprat-nyiprat! Kalau nanti Jihoonie kena gimana?!"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya. Ribet sekali, sih.

Drrtt ... Drrtt...

pip

"Ne yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Oh hyung? Ini Taehyung, hehe.."

"..."

"Apa? Ah tentu tidak, aku menjaganya dengan sangat baik kok! Iya kan Jihoonie~?"

(Jihoon tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan masakannya.)-"Jihoonie, ngomong dong!"

"..."

"Huh? Besok?"

"..."

"Hooo.. Oke oke, annyeong hyungg~~"

pip

Taehyung mendelik pada ponsel Jihoon ketika seseorang disana memutuskan teleponnya sepihak tanpa memberi balasan berlebih dahulu.

"Jihoonie, besok hyungmu datang~~"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Iya. Dia bilang akan datang saat hari beranjak siang.."

"Oh"

Taehyung menyimpan ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati Jihoon. "Jihoonie~~"

"Apa? Awas kalau ngagetin lagi" Jihoon berbicara tanpa menoleh, membuat Taehyung tersenyum misterius.

"..."

"Tumben kau tak menja-"

CUP

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"LEE JIHOON!"

"YAK!"

"Hehehe~^^"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5 DONE!**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **안녕** **!**

 **Aduhh maaf updatenya lama banget ): Udah mah lama, pas update malah cuma dapet segini :'**

 **Sekalian Minal Aidzin :D *telat***

 **Buat yang nebak itu Uji,, Selamat! Kalian betul^^**

 **Oh ya, aku bener-bener kagok bikin adegan pair Tae-Uji diatas ;-; Ngayal banget hiks u.u Maaf ya, mungkin sebagian dari kalian (atau semuanya) gak suka TT**

 **Hayooo, siapa yang nyulik Suga kira-kira?**

 **Buat di chapter depan, pengennya ada pair/cast baru gak? Nahh Ayo vote! Bebas yaa**

 **Insyaallah vote paling banyak bakal aku masukin di ch.6 nanti~**

 **Btw, awalnya aku mau bales review kalian satu satu disini, tapi Authornya ngebet mau cepet update, jadi gak sempet :( Tapi aku baca kok! Makasih banget buat yang udah setia review maupun yang baru review, kalian support aku banget :')**

 **Maukah kalian berbaik hati untuk support aku lagi? :"**

 **Keep review & Ship MinYoon!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeoltangSyub93**


End file.
